


my body you dare to call it heaven

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [12]
Category: Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Road Trips, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Being stuck driving through the summer heat in an ancient rust bucket ain't so bad if you got your own personal air conditioner on board.





	my body you dare to call it heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For #10 "Road trip" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and #1 “That’s starting to get annoying” from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/180424772345/drabble-challenge) on tumblr.

Being stuck driving through the summer heat in an ancient rust bucket ain't so bad if you got your own personal air conditioner on board.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harley asks and plops down next to Frosty.

"Did I say you could?" Frosty crosses her arms in front of her and huffs, literally giving Harley the cold shoulder.

"Aww, don't be mad Frosty. I did the polite thing by asking. I was gonna sit whether you said ay or nay."

Harley hugs her, resting her head on that cold, cold shoulder. Ah, that's the stuff.

Almost instantly, her ear turns into an icicle and her brain freeze alarm goes off. Normally that only happens when she wolfs down a carton of ice cream too fast. Mhh, now she has cravings.

"Let's go grab some ice cream at out next stop."

Harley hovers around Frosty for the rest of the trip, unless it falls on her to drive. Frosty won't keep her company in the front, but that's okay. Builds up the anticipation of curling up against her again.

"Seriously? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Frosty asks without looking up from her magazine when Harley's back by her side. "I'm pretty sure Captain Boomerang over there would love some attention."

Harley screws up her face in disgust. "You're pretty cold for such a hot lady."

"Ugh, if I had a nickel for every ice pun I've heard, I would be living my best life away from you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from " [I have become wealthy in a foreign land]" by Johannes Göransson.


End file.
